My Alchemical Romance
by Jewel-Cold
Summary: Aidan - the monster. Siren - the broken. A dramatic and twisted relationship between them. Is it possible for love and happiness to come in the same package? Or must it always end in pain?
1. Chapter 1

The water trickled down the elegant fountain, decorating the garden with a sense of remembrance. It was subtle and calming as he sat on the edge of the fountain that laid completely in the middle of the said garden.

His skin shone a brilliant gold, radiating the sun that shown brightly on his skin. He had a bored look on his face, waiting as patiently as he could.

His long, crimson cloak swayed in the slight wind as it brushed past him. He shivered by the sudden breeze, and found that he was quickly pulling on his cloak a bit more too keep warm. He folded his legs, tucking his hands behind his head. His dark sea foam green eyes shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

The boy sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. He ran his right hand through his messy black hair to move it out of his face, and a few strands that were dyed silver were brought out into the light. He leaned back some, trying not to fall into the fountain but still become comfortable while waiting.

His white ensemble was made up of a white, button-up vest that would ride up and show some dangerous skin around his stomach. He wore matching white slacks that clung to his hips tightly. He dropped his hand back down to his side, and stared up directly into the sun. His eyes burned and the feeling sent waves of warmth through him.

His shady green eyes looked down to his left hand as he picked it up and traced the dual silver ring that connected his pinky and fourth finger. It was smooth and radiant in the bright sun. The only other jewelry he wore was a silver stud in his left ear, and a small hoop in his right.

He placed his hands in his lap, and glanced over anxiously to the main gate. He had heard the noise of a car. His cousin must be arriving soon.

"Aidan!" Someone shouted, and he jumped up and spun around with a huge smile on his face.

In the distance of the garden he saw his cousin. Probably the only person on this planet he had ever felt and emotion towards, Siren. The only one in this cold world that wasn't insanely selfish and fool of sin...

The things Aidan had seen...Being a State alchemist at such a young age certainly does age you beyond your years...

Why was he just standing there? Aidan stared at the figure of his cousin standing just in the shadow of the great gate he had come through.

Siren looked down, his fist shaking with anger. This was the moment. He lifted his suitcase of the few belongings he had left and began running towards Aiden.

Aiden smiled and took a step forward, meeting Siren just in the spot where the marble surrounding the fountain ended into perfect grass.

Aiden smiled. Siren smiled, but it seemed crazed. Aiden realized something wasn't quite right with Siren's eyes.

"Hey is something w-" Aiden began, but it was to late, Siren threw himself at Aiden, knocking him to the ground.

"SERIOUSLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Siren practically screamed in Aidens face, gripping his shirt tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aiden yelled right back, gripping Sirens wrists, thouroughly ticked off.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!?" Siren yelled, his voice sounding furious, yet desperate.

Aiden, was just nearly about to push Siren off of him into the hard concrete, but then he saw the tears in Siren's deep lavender eyes. The eyes that had facinated him for years. He was frozen still. Siren never cried.

Siren's face was so close that Aiden could feel the tips of his soft blue hair brush against the outlines of his face.

He certainly had changed a lot from the last time they met...Siren seemed to no longer dress the part of the innocent angel he remembered. Streaks of back dye contrasted his light hair, his clothes covered in the typical chains and colored black in a such a way that the judgemental adults in this area would definately call "dead". Heavy eyeliner made his wide eyes seem even larger and...was that a bit of blue eyeshadow underneath his eyes?

"WELL?!" Siren insisted.

A sudden aching filled the rhythm of Aidan's beating heart, and he almost couldn't bring himself to speak to his cousin. Aidan's eyes gazed at the unyielding teen above him, his lavender eyes boring into Aidan's own brilliant green eyes. A void seemed to be accompanying that aching in Aidan's chest, gripping at the corners of his heart and ripping at them ever so gently.

"Siren..." he spoke softly, his voice quaking with the words that seemed so harshly stuck in his throat. His eyes scanned the other boy's face, taking in every inch that he possibly could. But when his eyes landed upon Siren's lips, he paused and merely stared in awe. They were quivering and pouting a bit, shaking themselves as Siren's cries lingered in the air.

"I'm sorry," Aidan whispered in a hoarse tone. He continued to follow the other boy's lips, entranced by their movement. The aching in his chest was becoming wider and wider, feeling like he was going to fall to pieces if he did not get something to fill the hole.

It's not like this hole was new to him, it had just never been so large and enveloping. The mere encasement of his heart seemed to crack at seeing his cousin once more.

Bringing him back into his conscious state, he had realized that he was leaning up ever so slowly, bringing the boy on top of him to meet his lips. He quickly put an abrupt ending to that, allowing himself to fall completely back on the concrete. But his eyes could not stay focused on anything...until they were brought back to Siren.

He traced Siren's silhouette with his eyes, taking in every curve and dip there was to be noticed. Siren's body was slender, almost too much so, and he was a bit curvy for a boy, but that just made his appeal ever more so.

"Yeah, right...asshole," Siren hissed, unwilling to give up on his only way to ventilate all of the emotion pulsing through him. He just wanted it to go away, if only for a second, and let him remain in his own sanctity. He was watching Aidan beneath him closely, almost not phased by the looks that he was being given.

The faint muscles that could be seen beneath Siren's clothing gave way to something eating at the bottom of Aidan's stomach. This foreign feeling almost drove him over edge, the burning ached in his stomach and throat, begging to be fulfilled. But he bit the feeling back, swallowing the fire and causing his inside to burn with the intensity of his emotions.

The burning spread throughout his being, causing him to shudder as he felt the tearing at the center of the hole within him. The pulsing of this foreign feeling and the aching of his heart drew together as one, becoming a blissful yet painful experience. A masochistic movement within himself.

"Really, I am..." Aidan brought up a hand to lightly stroke the side of Siren's face, in a light and loving manner. It seemed he was unable to hold back all of the sudden urges and impulses that drove him forward.

Confused by Aidens' antics, Siren threw him a dirty look and slapped Aidan's hand away.

"You idiot" Siren hissed as he easily pushed Aiden back against the ground due to the lack of Aidans resistance. Siren only wanted answers.

"Don't touch me, alchemist" Siren glared "It was you and your fucking alchemist family that killed my parents! It's all thanks to your reasearch! Why are you taking me in!? I'm against you!! I hate you!!" Siren quickly tried to wipe away the tears "I hate you..."

"They're your family to, I-" Aiden began, trying to make sense of the subject

"WE NEVER BELONGED TO YOUR FAMILY!" Siren shouted into his palms.

What was wit this kid...?' Aiden gently sat up, Siren not even bothering to lift himself off of Aidens lap and he rubbed at his eyes and bit his lip.

Aiden stared at him sadly, afraid to put his hand on Sirens shoulder even if only for comfort. It was stressful seeing him like this...What was he even ranting about?

"Oh dear!" Aiden's attention was brought to a tall old lady, perhaps in her late 50's dressed in black scampering towards them as quickly as she could "Is that child having another breakdown?" She frowned, her wrinkles becoming more defined.

She dug her nails into the clothe of Sirens shirt and pulled him up with more force then an old lady should possess...Siren stood wobbly to his knees. He looked like he might pass out, but the old lady put an arm around him for support.

When she finally took notice in Aidan, she let out an "OH!" bowed her head a little and continued to say "Young master Aiden!! You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't slept for days! He's unstable, really he is" She let out nervous laughter and began to make her way the the front door with Siren dragging his feat along sider her, as she continuously chanted "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" to herself.

He couldn't hardly feeling anything in the tips of his fingers. His mind was going over the previous events that involved his luscious cousin. Why did he hate him? Had he done something wrong? The void in his chest grew heart heartbreakingly, screaming lies and truths into the blackness of his heart. Maybe this was a fact he ought to look into further, if he ever wanted to seal off this void and possibly...embrace his cousin's heart.

Aidan's eyes were glued to the kitchen clock, his fingers tapping on the large dining room table as he counted the last few moments before nine o'clock at night. Four hours had passed since the previous encounter with Siren, and he had tried to seize himself from going to the boy. The fire had died down to a tolerable level, but as the time he had set drew nearer, the fire rekindled hastily in the pit that had ripped open inside of him.

Only five seconds remained on the clock before he could get his fix. This was so much worse than he had ever imagined it to be. This was his cousin for god's sakes! But all he could think of was the beautiful lavender eyes that had pierced his own sea green eyes. The curves that pressed against his clothing, his lips as they quivered ever so slightly.

He groaned, feeling the fire smolder into his throat and beg him to leave the kitchen table in as much of hurry possible. The hole in his chest begged to be sewn shut by the presence of his younger cousin.

His footsteps barely echoed down the long hall as he paused at the door that had been marked by Siren's name. As he quietly opened the door, he felt the fire die down only the slightest at seeing his cousin's sleeping form, wrapped tightly in his blanket. Aidan quickly shut the door behind him, slowly stalking up to the boy and standing next to him, his eyes pressed forward.

Siren's light blue hair was messy with the black streaks contrasting against the light color. His face was at rest, if you could call what this sleep was rest. Aidan's stomach gave a jolt as he slowly leaned toward Siren, placing his icy palm against the light warmth of Siren's sleeping face.

"What...what is the hole that seems to be a void in me? Only the longing for you makes it worse, and your presence makes it better... But you don't wish to be in my presence, cousin... You hate me, and I can't help but wonder why. Had I done something terrible to you? You don't know what you do to me," Aidan's voice was just louder than a whisper, the silence around him causing his voice to come out in husky shakes, "you send this light, this warm fire in me. The only thing I've felt in so long. It's like a drug. A drug that in this short time, you've already gotten me addicted to...you..." His hand reached up toward Siren's head. Carefully, he began to stroke the boy's head lovingly, longing for more of Siren's skin on his own.

"you send this light, this warm fire in me." Siren heard the words of the one who betrayed him, throughout the dark aybss. But soon he began to slowly become aware.

'Whats going on...?'

Panick began to well up inside him. 'No way he could be here...I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...I-I don't...want to worry...right now...I just...want...sleep...'

"The only thing I've felt in so long. It's like a drug."

It was as if Siren was underwater, Hearing Aiden's unclear words, yet slowly coming to surface...slowly and reluctant escape the sanctuary of his aybss.

" A drug that in this short time, you've already gotten me..."

Siren swallowed fear. It was coming closer. 'there's no way it's real...It's another nightmare...'

"Addicted to...you"

Siren felt something cold stroking against his face. His eyes shot open as he immediatley made to grab what was touching him.

Wide frightened lavender eyes met peircing green, clashing horribly, emotions and color as. An awkward silence met them as Siren released Aidans hand quickly and stiffly and began to breath unsteady.

Aidan was struck by those wide frightened eyes. 'No, Siren, I dont' want you to act this way towards me..." He crept closer to Siren, practically on top of him. Siren shut his eys closed tight and began to murmer "you're not here, you're not here, they forced me way to many sleeping pills for this to be real, you're not here," Aidan listened intently.

"Oh but I am here Siren..." Aiden whispered just inches away from from Sirens ear "It's okay..." he meant to sound comforting. Siren shuddered. "...Tell me what's wrong..."

With a gasping intake of breath, Siren moved out from under him as quickly as he could, falling out of the bed with a thump on the wooden floor. A couple of blankets dragging behind him.

"YOU BASTERD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SNUCK IN HERE...!! I--" Siren began, but in a flash Aiden had pinned him against the wall, hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet. You don't want to wake up the whole house do you?" He asked sternly, all whlile enjoying the soft feel of Siren's lips against his palm...

When the frightened look in Siren's eyes had left, replaced by dullness, Aidan removed his hand. Siren stared at the ground.

"You've come to finish me off havn't y-you?" Siren's voice sounded so broken so different than the firey hate just moments ago. "I knew they wouldn't let me l-live...Not after what I've done and seen..." Siren began to slowly slide down against the wall, he eventually came to a positon where he could hug his knees as he whispered "But...I don't want to give up" He began to shake, just barely.

Aidan's mind felt in a haze, staring at the boy beneath him. His palms were pressed intently against the wall, the top of his head leaning against it as well so that he could get a good view of his younger cousin. His heart lurched and the hole in him ripped a bit more at the edges. A clearly defined frown came across Aidan's face.

"Siren," Aidan's breath was caught in his throat, making his voice betray him and come out in husky murmurs that practically screamed what he was feeling out into the open, "you...don't have to...give up." One of Aidan's lightly gold arms reached down insecurely, wishing to provide more comfort to Siren than with just his words.

"You're going to kill me...just like you killed them," Siren's voice squeaked from beneath Aidan; his voice was shaky and raw from the blatant pain that had been staked into his being. "Come to finish the job..." Siren continued to mutter under his breath, his voice as still raspy. Chills ran up and down Aidan's spine, leaning evermore into the wall as he released his pressure from his other arm, allowing his head to be the only balance he had.

"Siren...I..." Aidan was at a loss for words. The paint encircling his heart seemed to chip and crack, leaking out all the sorrow he had done so much to keep locked up. "Please, please don't think of me...as a monster..." Aidan's voice was begging, straining with the hurt that was pent up within it. Siren's wary eyes snapped up to him, his body shaking only slightly as he stared up at Aidan.

Siren's eyes wandered the length of his cousin's lean body but shifted back down so that he was staring at his arms once more.

"B-But," Siren began unstably, looking up at his older cousin, "but y-you are!! You are a-a monster!" He screamed in a whisper, his lavender eyes full of the blazing spirit that he held just a moment ago. The words stung deep into Aidan's heart, creating a sort of whirlpool of darkness in his chest. An impulse surprised even him, as he dropped down next to the smaller boy, and clung to him in a possessive grasp.

"S-Siren..." Aidan's words came out gruffly, shedding the fire that he felt inside for his cousin into his words. He wanted so many more words to follow just that one faltering word, but his voice box failed him. He wanted so many more actions to follow those words, but he couldn't hardly move without his body betraying him further. He was only now aware of his cousin fighting against the protective hold he had on him.

The unwilling embrace around Siren made him want to sink and die and that very momment, feeling tainted by the hands that killed his mother and father.

"Don't touch me, please!!" He struggled all he could and shouted words he couldn't even here himself.

Aidan put a finger to Siren's lips, signaling to silence him, which he did in a heartbeat, scared to meet his death. Staring him directly in the eyes he whispered in an almost offended tone "No. I won't." Aidan's thumb brushed over Siren's lips. "Now tell me why your so scared, baby..." Sirens deep eyes glimmered from unshed tears, locked with Aiden's calm ones.

Siren released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He tried the best he could to calm himself. "I saw you kill them...I saw you kill them..." His words came out wavering. "I thought you were my friend..."

"I-I am your fr-friend..." Aidan's confused words murmured ever so softly in the dark room, resonating only the slightest as he looked in horror at Siren.

"K-Kill..." One of Aidan's ice cold hands reached up to place a hand on his own forehead. His mind searching frantically for the memory that his cousin was speaking of. He had not let go of Siren, his other arm still tightly wrapped about the boy.

"I d-didn't...n-no...I-I couldn't h-have..." Aidan's hand slowly traced over his own eye sockets, pushing in a bit when he reached what let him see. The aching that filled his heart was of a new kind, represented by the anxiety and dread of what could be true. The fingers of his mind pressed forward, clawing at the memories that held themselves within his subconscious. He knew it was all in vain, for in that state, he could remember nothing...but he had to try.

"There's no way..." His voice was a bit more stern, but it still wavered as he was unsure about his answer himself. The black in his chest welled inside of him, causing him to cringe at the pain that was suddenly inflicted upon his heart.

Siren began shaking a bit more furiously, his fingernails digging into Aidan's upper arms as he stared him down. Aidan was suddenly very aware of the closeness of their bodies, and the hate that was resonating from his cousin.

"They were against this family's company! I-I shouldn't have trusted you!!" Siren's angered words seethed out passed his lips, causing them to tremble in his almost silent fury. They stung deep down into Aidan's heart, the red beginning to mix with the black in his heart.

"Why didn't you just kill me too!?!" Siren's voice whispered harshly, the words almost just flowing from his lips. He continued to shake, tears coming forth from his eyes, shunning them out the corners and wrapping themselves like a smooth rain around his face. The hand Aidan currently held at his side, where it had fallen to after trying to gouge his own eyes out, slowly moved up in tremors, gripping the young boy's face and wiping away the tears that streaked his cheeks.

"I won't let you get away with it..." Siren finished in hateful sobs, trying desperately to push away the boy who was clinging to him. Aidan's other hand gripped a hold of Siren's flailing arm, immediately demobilizing it, and then slowly leaned in toward his cousin. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, wishing hopelessly that the void in him would remove itself and he would be whole again.

He gently nuzzled his face into the crook of Siren's neck, inhaling the scent that wafted from him. The hole in him did not grow, but it throbbed and stuttered, stalling into lifelessness. The pain began to sink into his heart and stomach, reaching up to his throat and causing him to release an involuntary cry himself.

"I-I...I couldn't...not the research...n-not me...I w-wouldn't..." He began to mutter frantically into Siren's neck, not finding the words and distress that labeled him so clearly. He felt tears sting the edges of his eyes, but he held them back but was unable to bite back another sob as it escaped between his lips, making them brush against Siren's skin ever so lightly.

Frozen in fear, Siren didn't dare to move. He closed his eyes slowly, his breathing growing more unsteady by the second. Again, Aidan moved against his neck and he couldn't help but to let out a small whimper as he flinched.

Aidan, realized the mannor of his breathing and the fraily within his voice. He was so afraid Siren might just suddenly...break in his arms. It was so different. So wrong compared to the

mischeif making kid he had known as Siren just a year ago. He didn't want to let go of those days.

He lifted his head to look Siren in the eyes again, but was met with the closed eye expression of a person trying to forget where they were.

"Siren, baby" He tried to sound sweet as he could "I don't recall ever doing such things...I'd never hurt you..." He gently brushed a peice of Sirens hair out of his face "Just tell me all you have to say..."

Sirens eyes shot open as he sensed how close his cousin was to his face. Met with the vision of looming dark eyes framed with black hair...He momentarily recalled that same black hair matted with blood, and those same monsterous eyes gleaming with the lust to kill.

The memories, all the mental strain, the drugs...he couldn't take it anymore. It was to much strain. All he wanted to do was pass out. And that's exactly what he did.

With the sudden loss of movement at the boy wrapped in Aidan's arms, he shot his eyes in the direction of Siren. The soft blue haired boy was limp in his arms, unmoving. His eyes widened as he shook him slightly, hoping that it was only a trick.

But at the unresponsive way that Siren was moving, Aidan quickly picked up the younger boy, who was surprising light compared to some other people he had carried, and shot out the door.

Aidan practically jumped down a flight of stairs that he hardly ever took anymore, and bounded past quite a few doorways before finding the one he was looking for. He did a quick kick to the door, making it fling open at the sudden impact.

A young man, probably around the age of 24, was sitting at a desk reading in the dim light. He wore thick rimmed black glasses and was quite handsome. At the noise he looked up, wide eyed when he saw who it was.

"Master Aidan, has something happened to Siren?" His voice was smooth and deep, holding only a light European accent. The man stepped away from his desk and pointed to where he was heading, showing a small white bed covered with sheets of the same tone. Aidan placed the fallen boy there carefully, looking at him with a worried glance. Siren's face was contorted up into a rather painful form, immediately shooting a sadness through Aidan.

"Please, if you will," the doctor said, pointing to a chair that was across the small office. Aidan nodded absentmindedly as he stalked off, still warily staring at the unconscious boy.

"Sure, Dr. Mitternacht," he murmured as he walked away. He sat down, but sat on the edge as he stared at Siren's sleeping form anxiously. His heart was already telling him that it was his fault that the boy had gone into this.

As Aidan watched, the doctor pulled out a stethoscope from his white medical jacket and began to search from a heartbeat on Siren. When he found one, he gave a visible sigh of relief but still did not turn around to speak to Aidan. Mitternacht found himself hooking Siren up to a machine that latched onto the blue haired boy's index finger, reading his vitals such as heart beat and breathing rate. His heart beat was shallow but there, and his breathing was the same.

Mitternacht turned around and beckoned Aidan to walk over to where he was standing. Aidan did so fairly gladly and quickly. The doctor ran a hand through his light blond hair, stealing glances back and forth between the black haired Master and Siren.

"Tell me what happened," ordered the doctor, closing his eyes briefly and then focusing his gaze on Aidan. Aidan's mouth became thin with a frown building up on his face.

"Well...I snuck into his room...and...woke him up, he seemed utterly terrified of me," Aidan whispered, leaving out the part where he had clung to the boy for dear life, practically begging him to love him. Mitternacht shook his head, his gentle blue eyes gleaming a bit in the darkness.

"I guess I should fill you in on this then. I was forwarded his medical files when he moved here, and it isn't very pretty. He seems to have developed a weak heart," the doctor alleged, giving a blank stare at the wall that was just above Siren's head. Aidan's eyes widened a bit, and he began to shake.

"I don't think it's anything too serious, but we'll have to put him on more medication that will hopefully balance this out," Mitternacht continued, showing a deep regret on his face.

"More medication?" Aidan immediately shot in response, his frown deepening and making small creases appear at the corners of his mouth. He knew that Siren was taking sleeping pills, and there was actually two questions behind this mere one. What other medication was he taking? And why the hell were you going to pump a weak hearted boy with more things to jack up his immune system?

"Ah yes. He also has chronic depression, so they had to place him on Lithium, as well as his normal sleeping aids. And because of his weak heart, he's been having Heart Murmurs, which are the abnormal sounds of the blood rushing through his heart...so I guess we'll put him on Amyl Nitrine, which he'll have to inhale once a day," Mitternacht muttered unhappily, stuffing the stethoscope back into the pocket he had pulled it from.

"He is not to take them all at once. He'll take Lithium in the morning, Amyl Nitrine around two in the afternoon, and then his normal sleep aids at nighttime," the doctor finished. Aidan stared at the young boy that lay resting beneath him.

"Doctor...you have the rest of his history too, right?" The green eyed boy spoke carefully, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers over Siren's sleeping face. But that would be rather suspicious in front of the doctor, and he didn't want Mitternacht to assume things.

"Yes..." the blond doctor spoke, warily staring out of the corner of his eye at the young Master. Aidan bit his bottom lip as the words that he wanted to speak were brought forth from his mind.

"Can you tell me what happened to his parents?" His words were deep and heavy, showing the anxiety that filled his being as he said the words to Mitternacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitternacht stared at his young master sternly "You know this is classified information."

"It's not as if I wouldn't find out anyway. He's living in my home now, I deserve to know why." Aidan shot back with a glare. He could barely believe a member of the house actually declined him information. It must truley be something important.

Mitternacht sighed. He took off his glasses and set them on the desk so he could rubb at the mark they left. A dull yet knowing look remained on his handsome features. "Well, as your fully aware, every year a member of the forsaken branch family comes to one of the family meetings. In the beginning when Siren's lesser branch of the Indelicato family broke away, the main heritage was still at peace with them. They still allowed visits. Soon these visits turned into all out arguments amongst the beliefs. Sirens family would come just to argue their case. The idiots." He spoke the words sadly

"Stop telling me things I am aware of Mitternacht. Tell me what happened to Siren." It was apparent to Aidan Mitternacht was hiding something from him now.

"Well, straight out, his family was killed, Aidan" Mitternacht said in an offended, sarcastic tone.

Aidan began to bite his inner cheek in order to restrain himself as anger welled up inside him. That damn Mitternacht. He's the only one who ever dared to show him disrespect.

Aidan continued to stare hard at him "So how did they die?"

"I won't lie to you Aidan. Although this information was to be kept from you, I do not enjoy hiding such truths." He paused "It was a hate crime against Siren's family. It was someone within this house. That's all I can inform you on...The rest you should...find out for yourself. I suggest you don't stay near this boy though. To put it simply, he might die soon. And it's likely he'll take someone with him."

Aidan's eyes were blank and he stared at the wall that was ahead of him. His hands were at his sights, clenched into tight fists that nearly made the palms of his hands bleed. His mouth formed a thin, hardly pressed line as he gritted his teeth together.

There were two sides within him, battling it out for dominance. The white self was currently clutching onto the black self's neck, holding him high above the ground.

One side of him knew what had to be done, and to save the one he cared for he would have to leave him be; distance himself from Siren to save him from the same fate as Alabaster. It also accused him of the horrendous crime that was being brought forth out of the darkness, and into the light. The other side told him to stick close to the boy, protect him, keep him safe, and let the truth be unfolded on its own.

He stood there, frozen, locked up inside of his own mind. He was seriously considering just running away and hiding for a while. Possibly in his room, since many of the people in the house didn't even bother to look for him if he disappeared for a few days, because they knew he would show up soon enough.

He turned to Mitternacht, who held a threatening smile on his face. The doctor raised his eyebrows at the lifelessness that had filled so suddenly to the previously anxious boy. Aidan's eyes were void and much more dull than they normally were.

"I'm leaving, please send someone when he wakes up," Aidan's monotonous and icy voice murmured as he turned on his heel. He took a hesitant step toward the door, but after that the rest of them were stiff as he walked from the room. He passed all the doors that he had come by earlier, and stomped up the steps, letting his footsteps echo off of the walls.

He had faintly heard the growl of Mitternacht's gentle voice saying that he would do just that as he had left the room. He reached a long and narrow hallway, stepping past a whole bunch of empty rooms that belonged to no one, and then pressed into his own room.

As he slammed the door shut behind him, his teeth ground together as he flung himself onto his crimson bed. The sheets were pitch black and the pillows were an assortment of both of the colors. He kept his face down, his warm breath held in the small area of his face as he just stared blatantly into the pillow beneath him.

The two entities continued to fight within him, neither backing down and both clashing ferociously. He felt a migraine quickly displaying itself as the two continued their battle. But he could feel that the one he was silently sided with was losing the fight. Which was the one that longed to stay with Siren. That hole in his chest ripped open anew, seeming to pour depression and sadness into his very being.

The black side gave one final blow, saying that living in the moment was always the best cure for heartbreak. But it was stabbed violently quite a number of times by the white side, saying living in the moment could cause too much pain and that he would just fall to pieces if he lost the only thing precious to him. This shut up the black side, and he knew that his heart was set.

A thick, dark coating shielded over his barren heart, closing it up and sealing it over once more. Just like before with the incident and his beloved Alabaster Locke. He would lock his heart up, and distance himself from Siren, if that was what was best for him.

He didn't want anyone to see what pain he would go through at this point in time. After all the precautions he had set to save himself from this kind of predicament again, he had let it all fall apart hoping that love would grace him with its kiss once more, but it became a horrible spiral that he had no longer wanted to succumb to.

For three days he had laid there in his bed, refusing to move. People would try to open his door and speak to him, but he would just tell them to leave since they couldn't get through the locked door. His mind was completely numb and he had lost track of time as the process continued on.

Only hours after he had first laid in there, a servant girl had come to announce to him that Siren had awoken. For some reason that only hurt him more, knowing that he and Siren no longer were laying in the same state. Both of dealings with the heart, both unable to coop with it.

"I'm so fucking weak..." Aidan muttered, rolling over and beginning to suffocate himself with his pillow. He felt his head begin to swim and his vision faded in and out, and he turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't kill himself, even though he had thought about it and had seriously considered it.

Sleep overwhelmed his deadened body, reading to take hold of him and release him in the cold darkness that it provided.

Siren awoke uncomfortably on the patient's bed. He groaned slightly and put his arm over his eyes blocking the light from the room.

'Was it all just a dream?' Siren shuddered barely remembering the soft carasses and whispers.

"Ah, I see your awake" Spoke a deep friendly voice with a hint of a german accent.

Siren shot up at once staring around at what appeared to be a very fancy, high-tech nursing room. It was clean to the point one might feel sick. The walls were a typical grey and the only source of light came from great expensive looking windows covered in thin curtains of a light purple color. A few rows of beds were in the room, set to perfect comfort. A door at the end of the room on one side lead to the exit, on the other side of the room there was a door slightly open that lead to what seemed to be a cluttered office area.

Taking a deep breathe, Siren turned his head to a dull clock on the wall that read 1:38pm.

Panicing ever so slightly, Siren turned to the man sitting in a wooden chair beside him. "Where am I?" He glared lightly, ready to put up a fight.

"Your in the medical room, obviously. Relax and fix yourself up why don't you? You look horrible" The man smiled jokingly.

Taking slight offence, Siren slowly got to his feet as he stared at the docter. "Who are you? Why am I here? And you know what, even more importantly, why am I even at this house!? could maybe you tell me that?"

"Your just full of questions, arn't you young man..." Mitternacht began, looking somewhat ammused "My name is Docter Mitternacht. You had a minor...episode...And as for those last two, I'm afraid I can't tell you that, kid. I just work here."

Siren's face turned blank. He stared at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do or think at the moment.

He somewhat liked the vibes he got from this docter...so he subconsciously let his gaurd down and leaned into his hands tiredly, covering his face.

Mitternacht stared sadly at the boy, the boys' history still fresh in his mind.

Time flew by and Siren was out of the room before he knew it. Mitternacht stepped out of the room right behind him and closed the door.

"I'll be escorting you to your new room" Mitternacht stated

"New room?" Siren stared blankly up at him. "Why do I need a new room?"

They began walking down the endless intricate passage ways of the castle like mansion. Every other corner held a different airloom, treasure, or decoration. Everything perfectly in place of the beuatiful designs.

"Well, it would appear the last room...was somehow set completely ablaze just within hours of your departure from it. We have reason to believe it was a hate crime outside the family by a very skilled flame alchemist." Mitternacht concluded.

Siren's eyes widened "W-why...a hate crime against me...outside the family?"

Mitternachts mouth was a thin line. "Siren, you should know that this household does indeed have a grudge against your family. But you...you yourself are more important then you know. I said I was not going to tell you why you were here before...but...I have my own personal reasons for informing you." Mitternacht paused for a dreadful moment as Siren listened intently "The main heritage needs to keep you alive...Ah! here we are!" He pulled out a key and unlocked a plain white door.

"This place is like a hotel...only larger..." Siren thought to himself.

Just then something was brought to Siren's attention. "What's...what's that sound?" It was beautiful...

"Ah yes...I forgot to metnion. You are just down a few doors down from the young master. He entertains himself in his free time with those guitars of his..." Mitternacht mummbled.

As Mitternacht bid his farewell to the smaller Siren, he gave a short glance to the end of the hall while muttering something faintly under his breath. For some unknown reason, Siren's ears pressed on hoping to hear more of the beautiful music that had filled them just moments before. He stepped into his room, shutting the door for the most part and sighing.

The mere thought of being so close to the said Master was sure to drive him insane. He felt a sudden fury boil through his veins at the very thought of Aidan. His mouth was dry and his breathing increased some his eyes darting about the room in a crazed fashion.

This is my chance, the death of him! I can get in there now, get to him because he's all alone! Just one minute, that's all that it would take...his mind continued to ramble on. A twisted smile spread on his face, the mere thought bringing him to temporary euphoria with adrenaline running high in his veins.

All at once, everything seemed to come together and he was unable to stop himself. He found that he was already running out the door, gliding down the hall to where he heard the music vibrating. But as he reached the doorway, he soon found himself flying through the air and then suddenly falling onto the cold wood beneath him.

His face hurt a bit, and he just laid there, the adrenaline numbing his body ever so slightly as he began to get stiff. He grumbled a few incoherent words into the floor, but shut up almost immediately when he heard noise from the room next to him.

"_It's the moment of truth,_

_As I'm thinking of you,_

_My body's succumb,_

_And all the feelings gone,_

_I hate what you say,_

_I'm your monster today,_

_You blaze with hate,_

_I feel it's too late,_

_Your my only device,_

_The only thing to suffice,_

_My aching away,_

_I'm your monster today,_

_And when this feeling's gone,_

_I'll hold on 'til it's numb,_

_Please don't run away from me,_

_I don't want to you to bleed,_

_Not anymore_

_You blaze with hate,_

_I feel it's too late,_

_Your my only device,_

_The only thing to suffice,_

_My aching away,_

_I'm your monster today,_

_Can I take the pain away?_

_Will I make your heart ache?_

_How will the truth be found?_

_When everything's falling down?_

_Let me into your heart always,_

_I'm your monster today..._"

A soft strumming on an acoustic guitar slowly faded into nothing, and Siren just laid there unable to move. He was too confused for words. Aidan's voice was soft, heartbreakingly so... He sounded so...so sad.

Siren growled uneasily, picking himself up and running back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

That Aidan is so full of shit, he thought while tossing himself on the bed. While he just laid there, trying to grow accustomed to what had been presented before him and the killing of his cousin, he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

The words 'I'm your monster today...' resonated through his head, and he flipped over in his bed, trying to make the whispers go away.

It's the moment of truth, As I'm thinking of you...those words made part of his head throb. Thinking of you...thinking...of you? He was rather confused. Who was that sly boy speaking to?

You! His subconscious shot at him, and it made his heart give a sudden lurch. His mind swam as more random lyrics were pummeled into his skull.

You blaze with hate, I feel it's too late, your my only device, the only thing to suffice, my aching away, I'm your monster today...with these last words lingering in his consciousness, he found that he was unable to stay awake. Sleep quickly devoured him into its darkness, loving every minute he didn't have to think.

When he woke up, the first thought that echoed through his mind was "I'm your monster today". He screamed out in confusion and annoyance, gripping the sides of his head and burying them into his pillow furiously. He released another scream, this one was considerably less heard than the first one.

But he soon found that screaming really didn't do anything. His mind still wandered down the hall, beckoning him to where Aidan was waiting.

And this time...he...he didn't want to hurt him. What was this strange feeling? It was almost like a relief was washing through him from the thought...of hearing the music again. Surely, Aidan would sing once more today?

Siren laid there for hours, waiting to hear the sound. It hadn't come yet, and it had allowed his mind to trespass back into the previous day's lyrics.

I don't want you to bleed, not anymore...

But he heard something after a while. A soft strumming, this time it was a different instrument...it was the same form of instrument, but this time it was electric and rather more carefully planned out.

Siren shot out of his bed and opened the door swiftly. He bounded down the hall, sliding to a stop just in front of the door. He just kind of stood there, his eyes fixated upon the door.

"_My beautiful one it hurts me to say_

_That maybe I can't force my hand_

_And hold you now, where you lay_

_For my heart, it's been banned_

_I remember the uneasy beat_

_Of your heart yesterday night_

_The literate of it all, secrete_

_You fell to pieces in blight_

_I know I can't have you_

_Your voice resides in me now_

_It's not the way I wanted you_

_But it's clear love can't show_

_Dearest one, the tingling of my lips_

_Still remains as I think about you_

_The way you felt beneath fingertips_

_If only you, if only you knew_

_I know I can't have you_

_Your voice resides in me now_

_It's not the way I wanted you_

_But it's clear love can't show_

_My heart will seal over_

_Just like the rest of me_

_If it means the anything to you_

_For in this world, you are the only_

_The only thing I find precious..._

_I know I can't have you_

_Your voice resides in me now_

_It's not the way I wanted you_

_But it's clear love can't show_"

Siren had completely zoned out during the time that he was listening. He found his arms were hanging loosely at his sides as he came back to it. His entire body seemed to shake and he felt his insides quaking too.

Music was still coming from the young Master's room, but it soon came to an end and he heard the creaking of a bed. There was no other noise now, just the light chatter that very well could have been Siren's teeth.

Siren bit his lip and stared at the light that slipped out from under the door. The only light in the cold empty hallway.

It was...lonely...and the passing shadows always seemed to eat away at him. He wished he could talk to someone...

"were...were those lyrics for me?" His eyes seemed to grow more thoughtful.

The guitar stopped. He heard a sigh from the room, and saw the shadows of footsteps that seemed to be coming towards him. Panicing, he immediately ran down the hallway to his own door.

Aidan heard a doorn slam and shot his head in the direction of the exit of the room. He sat down his guitar and hastily opened the door only to be met with nothingness as he stared in the direction the noise had came from. Then it clicked. These rooms were always empty. No one was ever around, that's why Aidan preferred it so. And he had still managed to get the news of Siren room burning down. They had to have moved him.

"There's no way..." Could they have really moved the boy this close to him? "I supose the arrangements are only fitting though. This wing of the masion was designed for his family's branch"

Sighing, he gently shut himself within his room once more.

"It seems I merely have more problems to deal with now..."

Siren panted as he leaned against his bedroom door. Faint moonlight came from his open window as white designer curtains swayed lazily in a faint breeze.

"I'm so stupid..." He spoke through clenched teethe to himself "How can I let myself feel such stupid emotions...its just...a game...he's messing with me!!! H-he's just trying to get close to me!! He must have known I was there...possibly...it's the only...the only explination." He walked over to a long antique looking mirror to stare himself in the face "He killed my family!!" He reminded himself.

He gripped the side of the mirror tightly and leaned in closer. "I saw him." He stared into his own lavender eyes as they grew lighter, as if trying to convince himself of what he wanted to believe "What the hell happened...to the monster I saw before...He doesn't seem to have changed sense...the times we were friends." A definate frown graced his lips.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill him."

The day went on quietly as Siren strained to find a way to put his sin in act. But it was rather hard to think when he could here the faint strokes of Aidans guitar through the oh too thin walls.

Throughout the day he stayed quiet and did as he was told. When a servent came with a meal, he was sure to eat it, knowing that they would make him keep it down so he would stay alive. He behaved and stayed in his room. He dwelled on Mitternacht's words.

"He said I was important...important to this family...What could he have been talking about? It seems like all they want for me is to sit in this room and rot...The idiots...why do they give me freedom to leave this room...Don't they realise my intentions to kill their precious master...?"

He stopped his pacing and ploped down on the gorgeous white bed.

"Unless they already do know..." He gulped "Maybe their just waiting for me to screw up...But there aren't even any locks on these doors!"

he lifted his head to stare at the clock on the wall across from him. It was already 8:30...And twilight was apparent as the room grew dim.

Siren allowed his head to hang, covering his eyes with striking blue as he smiled. "I should...get started" He giggled faintly.

His head shot up with a gasp! "But, I have no weapon!" He smiled again. "I'll just...work with what I have then" If possible, his grin turned more demented as he turned to face the mirror.

It was as if he was in euphoria as he slowly walked towards his reflection. He felt so tall.

A sickening crash, it sounded like glass. The shock caused Aidan to shoot up from his seat and throw his guitar on the bed.

"Siren!!" It was obviously from his room. Instinctively, he raced to Sirens door fearing for his dear friends' safety...

He throw the door open. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was before him. Siren. Hunched over on the ground over shards of the the broken mirror, grasping a bloodied hand with bits of mirror in the wounds. He gripped a large shard in his hand.

Sirens head slowly turned to face Aidan, his breathing unsteady from the pain. "I see..."He grinned deviantly as he slowly stood up "You cam to me"

"Of course I came to you!!" Aidan mocked, a little taken aback by the way that his cousin was acting. Siren had a crazed over look in his eyes as they were hazy and unfocused.

"This is just...just so perfect..." Siren whispered with a euphoric tone in his voice. He was slowly stalking over to Aidan, his fingers gripping into the edges of the mirror making them trail blood down the reflection holder.

"Siren...your a bloody idiot," muttered Aidan, wisping his hand up into the air, not really knowing what he should do about this situation. His face suddenly turned hard as stone as he realized what Siren's intentions were.

"If...If I let you stab me, will you believe me when I tell you I am not that horrible monster you see?" his voice was light but serious, and an almost desperate tone underlaid his voice as he spoke.

"What?" Siren asked in a peculiar voice, his smile long and Cheshire-like. His teeth had a small gleam in the bit of light that was held in the room.

"You heard me," Aidan growled as he took a bit of a step forward, as if acknowledging the deal more.

"Let me..." Siren repeated, his voice trailing off but the crazed look still wrote across his face. His eyes darted from Aidan to the shiny, gleaming item that was in his hand, covered in blood.

"Yes..." Aidan hissed, waiting for an indication from the younger boy; any sort of sign that might tell exactly what was going through his mind. Siren exchanged hands that the shard was in, staring at he bits that were still dug in his hand.

"Anywhere?" He asked in a careful tone, but still a thick blood lust laying in it. Siren's eyes slowly glided back over the green eyed boy that was standing readily in front of him.

"Why not?" Aidan muttered, extending his arms out as if accepting whatever was to come. Siren didn't say anything, but made his way completely over to Aidan with only his footsteps echoing around him. No other obvious noise was heard, and when the footsteps stopped, there was no noise whatsoever.

Siren reached out with the bloodied hand that held nothing, gripping onto Aidan's shoulder surprisingly well. His fingers gripped onto the thin material that was attached to Aidan, and blood smeared onto Aidan's clothing as he just stood in wait. Siren's stance wasn't straight and he stood on one of his feet, looking a little unbalanced, his eyes still glazed over in malice.

And with one fell movement, Siren had plunged the shard into Aidan's upper left shoulder, missing his target by mere inches. The mirror didn't go as deep as he had wanted it to either, and even though Aidan flinched, he made no move to take the protruding item from himself.

Blood leaked from the cut, and it must have been a good two inches deep. Siren frowned a bit, shoving it a few inches farther. Aidan released a slow and steady growl, allowing it to emit from his throat in tiny rasps. He brought a shaky hand up to the one Siren was currently using to drive the mirror in farther.

He gently slid his hand around Siren's, showing the pain that he felt through his eyes when Siren glanced up suspiciously at him.

But his reaction became surprised, shocked even, when he felt Aidan pull the shard of reflective surface into himself as he released another gasp. This was the most of any touch or pain he had felt in such a long time, something that was real, something that bound him to this earth where he was really there, standing with Siren.

And Siren was the one that was giving him the life that flowed into him. This pain that made him recognize that he was alive. That he was real.


End file.
